


The Aftermath

by greywolfheir



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Canon Asexual Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 11:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30004362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greywolfheir/pseuds/greywolfheir
Summary: A sequel to "in the absence of rustling fabric", there are certain misunderstandings that need to be cleared up.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	The Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [TheAllKnowingOwl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAllKnowingOwl/pseuds/TheAllKnowingOwl). Log in to view. 



> Please everyone go read the other fic first! It's great! So great, in fact, that I couldn't get it out of my head and had to write this sequel.

Martin shifted nervously in his chair as Tim listened to the episode with an utterly straight face. They were in a coffee shop, so he had headphones in as well, meaning Martin couldn’t discern what part he was listening to exactly. After an excruciatingly long time, Tim finally put the headphones down, and Martin began wringing his hands under the table.

“So?” Jon asked. “What do you think?”

Of course Jon was there, he’d done the radio show as well. It was just making things worse, though, because they’d had their date last night, but they hadn’t talked about it. Sure, they’d ended on a kiss, but Jon had gotten weird about it, stammering something about having to go and then rushing away, leaving Martin to wonder if something had gone wrong.

“It’s great, guys!” Tim said, face breaking out into a wide smile. “I think this is the  _ perfect _ end to  _ Rusty Quill _ \--”

Martin breathed out a sigh of relief, hearing a similar sound come from Jon. “Thanks, Tim.”

“--and Jonny and Alex’s relationship really ties the whole story together.” Tim leaned forward. “But you’ve  _ got _ to tell me where you got the sound effects for that kiss scene. I was worried it would sound like dead fish, but it actually sounds really... _ real _ .”

Martin chuckled nervously and looked anywhere but at Jon. “Well, funny story about that--”

“We were having technical difficulties, so we just decided to do the foley ourselves,” Jon jumped in. 

“You--” Tim started but the indiscernible look on his face made Martin nervous, and he couldn’t help but talk through that nervousness

“Yeah, actually, it was a last-minute thing but I think it turned out for the best, because I think if we’d just gotten a general kiss it would have sounded bad, but since  _ we _ were the ones--”

“Yes, it sounded more realistic, we’ve established that,” Jon jumped in. Martin was still avoiding the man’s gaze. Instead, he was watching Tim’s smile grow and grow, and all he wanted to do was to tell Tim to  _ tone it down _ .

“Yes, we have established that,” Tim said, looking between Jon and Martin. “Anyway, it’s a great episode and the two of you should be  _ very _ proud of yourselves _. _ ” Martin wanted to groan at the way Tim said that last part directly to him. 

“Thank you for your feedback, Tim,” Jon said, gathering his things. “I’ve got to run to class, but I’ll see you tonight.”

Oh  _ shit _ Martin had forgotten Jon had to leave. Which left him alone with an utterly delighted Tim. As the bell tinkled over the coffee shop, announcing Jon’s departure, Tim pounced.

“You did the foley  _ yourselves? _ ” Tim stage-whispered. “Tell me you did  _ not _ kiss Jonathan Sims for  _ show purposes _ .”

“I--well, we--it was best for the  _ show _ , Tim!” Martin argued.

“Oh, yes, the show,” Tim said, crossing his arms. “And nothing to do with the massive crush you’ve had on the guy for  _ four years _ .”

“Okay, look, he agreed to it,” Martin pointed out defensively.

“ _ Yes _ ,” Tim said with more meaning than Martin felt was deserved. “And do you think that meant anything?”

“W-well I’ll have you know, he asked me out to dinner afterwards, so yes, I think it did.” Martin got too much satisfaction out of Tim’s face at that.

“He-you--how’d it  _ go? _ ” Tim’s delight was less menacing this time.

“It was nice.”

“But?”

“ _ But _ he got awkward near the end, and we haven’t talked since,” Martin finished, trying not to sound disappointed. “Except, obviously, when we came here to talk to you.”

Tim was silent for a moment. “I see.”

“Yeah, and look, I’d appreciate it if you didn’t, you know spread it around, it being so new and all,” Martin added.

“My lips are sealed,” Tim promised.

* * *

“Sooo, Tim tells me the finale to  _ Rusty Quill _ was a rousing success.”

“Yes, well, maybe if you listened to it yourself, you would have your own opinion, Georgie,” Jon huffed. He was busy looking at pasta on the shelves and didn’t quite catch her tone.

“ _ I  _ hear that Jonny and Alex’s relationship was a big hit, what with their kiss at the end.”

Jon  _ did _ pick up something then. He glanced at Georgie out of the corner of his eye. “Well, if you actually listened, you would know it was in the middle of the episode, not the end.”

“Uh-huh,” Georgie said as Jon grabbed his pasta and they began walking down the aisle again. “Anyway, do you happen to have any big plans tonight? Because Melanie and I were going to invite you to this thing, but if you’ve got  _ plans _ \--”

“What are you getting at Georgie?” Jon sighed.

Georgie groaned. “Tim told me you and Martin kissed but he won’t tell me  _ anything else _ . It’s infuriating!”

Jon felt a blush coming on and hid it by feigning an interest in the lovely display counter at the end of the aisle. “It was for the show.”

“ _ Yes _ , and  _ yet _ the only thing we’ve talked about the past four years is how madly in love you are with Martin--”

“Not the  _ only  _ thing, surely.”

“--but you refuse to make a move and suddenly you’re  _ kissing _ for the  _ show _ ?”

“Well, he did invite me to dinner after,” Jon added casually, bracing for the explosion.

“He  _ did _ , did he?” Georgie barely restrained her frustration. “And you didn’t think to tell me till  _ this exact point _ in our conversation?”

“Well, I ruined it anyway, so it doesn’t matter.”

Georgie growled and ran a hand over her face. “Care to elaborate?”

“Well, it came time to, you know, part ways, or--you know,  _ not _ , and you know how I feel about  _ that _ , so I panicked.” Jon shrugged. “And he hasn’t talked to me since.”

“And you didn’t feel the need to  _ explain _ yourself?” Georgie asked.

“Well, he’s clearly no longer interested.” Jon shrugged again. “If he was, he’d have texted at least.”

“Jonathan Sims, you are useless,” Georgie groaned. “Look, I am  _ begging _ you to text Martin and ask to talk. Melanie and I are having a party tonight--a small one, don’t give me that look--and you should invite him to that.”

“And by ‘should’ you mean--?”

“If you do not invite that man to this party, Jonathan, I will literally steal one of Melanie’s knives and stab you in the face with it.”

* * *

To say Martin was nervous was underselling it. His hands were practically shaking throughout the entire party. It was a quiet affair, just a few people, but somehow that made things worse. Jon, despite inviting Martin to come, was hardly around. Between the party games where they kept getting split up and some strange tiff he seemed to be having with Georgie the entire night, Martin was left to his own devices. They were Martin’s friends too, though, so he didn’t quite mind it. He just desperately wanted some alone time with Jon.

Eventually, though, he got it. The party was dying down, and everyone was making excuses to leave. Martin felt it was the appropriate time for  _ him _ to leave, so he said as much and began grabbing his coat. After he was outside, Martin heard the door open and close behind him.

“Martin, wait,” a very familiar voice called. “Let me walk you home.”

Martin bit down a smile. “Thanks, Jon, but you really don’t--”

“N-no I insist,” Jon said, finally catching up. “I need to talk to you about something.”

“O-okay,” Martin said, hands shaking again. “What is it?”

Jon made a face and looked down at his feet. “It’s...complicated.”

There was a pause.

“Wellll, take your time,” Martin said awkwardly.

Jon shook his head and laughed. “Sorry, I-I’m just not very good at this.”

“Good at what...exactly?”

“At, er, relationships and, well, talking about-about my feelings,” Jon elaborated.

Martin blushed deeply. “What... _ feelings _ are we--?”

“I’m asexual,” Jon blurted out, startling Martin.

“O-okay,” Martin said.

“Yeah,” Jon said with a nod, his forehead creasing like he was concentrating on something really hard. “A-and I never--well besides Georgie--I never wanted to  _ try _ relationships because, well, it made things complicated.”

“Okay,” Martin said again. “W-well just so you know, I sort of already knew. Not sure if that helps.”

Jon looked away again. “You did?”

“Yeah, there’s been...rumors? And Georgie hasn’t exactly denied them,” Martin explained.

“And you still wanted to...go to dinner with me?” Jon’s voice was emotionless.

Martin huffed a laugh. “Of course, I did Jon. It doesn’t change anything.”

They stopped walking and Jon finally met Martin’s eyes again. Softly, he breathed. “Oh.”

Martin nodded. “So, does this mean we can...go to more dinners?”

The corner of Jon’s mouth twitched up just slightly. “Can I kiss you?”

“God, yes,” Martin breathed, already surging forward.

This kiss felt different in the best way. It was the first time they’d been on the same page, and there was a comfort in that, leading way to an unrestrained passion Martin had never experienced before. When they parted, their breaths fogging up in the cold night air, Martin pressed his forehead to Jon’s and closed his eyes. 

“D’you want to come up to my flat with me?” he whispered.

Jon’s breath hitched. “Martin, I just told you--”

“No, no, not like that,” Martin promised. “I just...I want to be around you tonight. In whatever capacity you’re comfortable with.”

Jon let out his breath. “I’d like that.”


End file.
